


Hito Rabu!

by PendulumDeath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/pseuds/PendulumDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lingering hands are a dangerous thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendofMajora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/gifts).



> Requested on the kink meme [here](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/7084.html?thread=25890476#t25890476). ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ
> 
> Fic art on: [deviantArt](http://pendulumdeath.deviantart.com/art/Hito-Rabu-510183240), [tumblr](http://pendulumdeath.tumblr.com/post/109508303102/hitorabu) (｡･｀ω´･｡)
> 
> Majora~ take my rabu! Take it! ♥

[ ](http://pendulumdeath.deviantart.com/art/Hito-Rabu-510183240)

It was the third fucking time it was happening on the _same day_ and Shizuo was a little more than frustrated.

He didn't even want to admit it to himself, but the insect was doing a great _fucking_ job at turning him on and then leaving him high and dry in the middle of some alley, behind a store or―right at that moment―next to a parked car one block away from his own apartment building.

He knew, of course, that the louse was merely messing with him, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder just how far the son of a bitch would take it―whatever the hell _it_ was―before finally giving up and running back to Shinjuku like the diseased infested rat that he was.

"Hit and run, it's what it is," he mumbled to himself as he fixed his clothes. _More like molesting and then running away,_ an inner voice corrected him, and Shizuo let out a sound of frustration before shoving quivering hands inside his pockets in the hope of stopping himself from smashing to bits the car he was standing next to. He already had things he had to pay for after destroying so much private property during his frequent bouts of rage, so the last thing he needed was to add a _whole_ car to the list of shit he couldn't help but obliterate and then be forced to pay for, though it made sense that he'd need an outlet for his rage since the insect had been repeatedly showing his _~~hot~~_ disgusting self that day.

As he stood there gritting his teeth in a mix of fury and frustration, Shizuo's body thrummed with the _need_ to _~~fuck~~_ kill Orihara Izaya. Okay, so perhaps it was more fucking he wanted to do instead of killing, but for either of those two he needed the louse and the insect was nowhere in sight. He'd gotten his hands on him earlier, but the shock of Izaya shoving a tongue down his throat―god, it hurt ~~in a good way~~ to even _remember_ that―had startled him, which resulted in Izaya smirking at him and then running away like the little shit that he was. He cursed out loud as a shiver of pleasure raced up his spine at the memory, and perhaps he was thinking about it more than he should've been, but he was kind of horny with a side of frustrated and all he wanted to do was _fuck Izaya into the ground._ "Shit!"

He still couldn't believe that he was actually thinking about _fucking_ Izaya―it should've been disgusting―and he had most certainly told himself that a thousand times every time his eyes lingered for longer than they should've on Izaya's firm 'buns'―the ones he had the ~~dis~~ pleasure of squeezing earlier―but he was only human, even though he was a monster, and the flea was like a drug he couldn't help but crave.

_Cold shower, now!_

Izaya was most likely somewhere nearby laughing his ass off while Shizuo himself was agonizing over what the hell he might end up doing if the bastard showed his face in front of him again. _Rip his clothes off or tear his head off?_ It was quite the dilemma, so the best course of action was to go home, obviously lock the door to keep the pest out, and then take a cold shower. His pants felt just a bit tight, and the thought of getting off on thoughts of Izaya pissed him off in ways he couldn't even put into words, so the cold shower was indeed the only solution to his current imbroglio. Hopefully, it would cool down both his anger and the heat his body was experiencing after being toyed with by Izaya.

"Fucking flea," he muttered unhappily as he made his way home. He could still taste Izaya on his lips and inside his mouth, so he retrieved the cigarette pack from his pants' pocket, pulled one out and slipped it between his lips before lighting it up. The thing was almost as bitter as the insect, but he was used to _this_ sort of bitterness as opposed to the _other_ one. 

Okay, so perhaps he was somewhat at fault for what was happening, as much as he hated to admit, but that didn't give Izaya any right to molest him. The only thing Shizuo had done was allow his hands to dwell longer on certain flea parts before he proceeded to inflict pain whenever he got lucky and caught the bastard.


	2. Fireal

There he was, in the shower, with cold water pattering his heated skin with the power of a thousand icy cold needles and yet that _thing_ of his wasn't going down regardless of how much he was trying to will it away. He felt like a feverish wet dog, miserable and still horny as _fuck,_ and did he really have to think of the word 'fuck' so often? _Well, yeah,_ his smartass inner voice contributed, as though it was trying to help when it was in fact making things worse. If it didn't end in a massacre, their next meeting would most certainly be a fuck, because there was no love between them and the desire to screw Izaya into the _~~bed~~_ ground was just something born out of the flea squirming _~~sensually~~_ too much in his hold whenever Shizuo somehow managed to catch him.

Could Ikebukuro's beast really be blamed for enjoying the delicious friction against his body and that hot kiss they had shared? _Of course not._ No matter how much he loathed the insect, there was just _something_ about Izaya. It messed with his head and with his body and the _fuck_ or _kill_ impulses would take over in turns, like a fucked up duo of unfulfilled needs leading to a mountain of frustrations for which Orihara Izaya was the root of all evil.

Perhaps not _all_ evil. Shizuo had been breaking bones, uprooting street signs and throwing objects at people before he even met Izaya, but the flea had been feeding his rage for years now and Shizuo wasn't seeing how their bouts would end up in anything but screw or kill. They loathed each other, but even someone like Heiwajima Shizuo who didn't have much experience when it came to relationships could sense the sexual tension between them.

Either way, "shit," he cursed under his breath when he saw that his erection was still refusing to back the fuck down. It was like a big "fuck you" to his face for so many years spent alone because no woman would risk getting anywhere near him after he'd unwillingly showed the entire city what kind of monster he was each time he beat up someone or tried to murder the pest. The only ones who even dared hit on him were hookers, but he refused to pay for sex.

He remembered a guy hitting on him once, but his memory of that encounter was a bit of a blur. One second he was listening to the guy suggesting with a purr that they go somewhere private, and in the next one he was standing over him, stomping on the man's arm and crushing bones beneath his shoe. The thought alone disgusted him, and yet he couldn't deny that he wanted his archenemy regardless of the fact that he was a guy. Shizuo could still screw him, and that was good enough for him.

The sad thing about all of it was that Izaya would never go for it. Orihara Izaya was a real life troll and it just so happened that his mission in life seemed to be the trolling of Heiwajima Shizuo. The bastard had to be having the time of his life turning Ikebukuro's beast on and then running away. The flea was cruel to play with him like that, especially when Shizuo couldn't stop himself from hoping like an _idiot_ that Izaya would actually agree to doing it with him. As much as it hurt to admit, it looked like Izaya had finally found the perfect method of torturing him.

"To hell with this!" he shouted, sounding nearly hysterical because his boner was still not going down―it was in fact getting _harder_ ―and he just couldn't deal with this shit anymore. No matter what, he would _not_ masturbate to thoughts of Orihara Izaya.

He nearly broke the faucet with how hard he twisted it―he wouldn't have cared if he had though―and stepped out of the shower, grabbed the towel and then walked out of the bathroom, drying himself up while slowly advancing towards the living room.

He was in the process of wrapping the towel around his hips when he stepped into the living room and was met with the sight of Orihara Izaya sitting on his couch and sucking on a lollipop... _really?!_ As if on cue, the towel slipped from Shizuo's cold fingers while the flea's lips curled into a know-it-all smirk and those red-brown eyes traveled to his hard-on and then stayed there.


	3. Blaze

There comes a time when a man finds himself in front of a path leading to two completely different outcomes and he knows that the rest of his life will be influenced by this one choice. As fate has it, Ikebukuro's beast found himself faced with such a difficult decision as he continued to hungrily drink in the sight of a pink lollipop slipping past glistering venomous lips before sinking into one hell of a hot cavern―the same one he had the ~~dis~~ pleasure of tasting earlier that day―before coming back out and occasionally being followed by a tongue darting forward and licking it in the most obscene manner Shizuo had ever seen anyone consume a lollipop. The sounds alone were doing _things_ to his body―things of which he was not proud of―and even though the crimson eyes looking back at him from beneath hooded eyelids screamed danger, he still couldn't _not_  look.

Never in his life had Ikebukuro's beast been so turned on, and as he imagined those lips wrapped around his hard-on or that tongue lapping at it, he let out a barely audible whine. As expected, Izaya picked up on it, the infallible proof being the way in which the bastard licked his lips and then grinned, those blood-red eyes meeting his before going back down and settling once again on the raging hard-on. Every cell in Shizuo's body _demanded_ he rammed his dick down Izaya's throat and then fuck his other hole for good measure, so he was a little more than surprised to be able to stand there with his cock throbbing and leaking fluid while Izaya continued to suck and lick that fucking lollipop like it was a goddamn dick.

In his desperate attempt to tear his eyes away from it, Shizuo made the mistake of lowering them, and the sight of the noticeable bulge beneath the insect's pants sent a fresh wave of heat―in the form of molten lava, or perhaps the inside of a goddam star―coursing through his body. His mouth watered at the sight for some reason―not because he wanted to taste it, _no, never_ ―but what really hit him with the strength of a thousand suns was Izaya parting his legs in an inviting manner and running his left hand down the inside of his thighs.

"Like what you see?" came the question in a velvety, seducing tone, but the honey in which the voice had been dipped could not hide the poison beneath. It tasted and sounded like danger in the form of a switchblade slicing his throat, sinking into his heart, or perhaps even detaching a certain _something_ from the middle portion of his body, and someone like Shizuo―someone who knew exactly what the insect was capable of―wouldn't be fooled by the display.

Despite all of that, the invitation was extremely hard to resist, and Shizuo had to wonder if Izaya was crazy enough to go through with it regardless of the hatred the insect held for him. Even if he was, Shizuo knew that his life would afterwards be even more fucked up than it already was because he would have to deal with the aftermath of such a monumental mistake. Either way, he was screwed.

And there also comes a time in a man's life when things suddenly become crystal clear. It's what happened when mocha eyes met the brown-red ones of his enemy and he caught a glimpse of the pure hatred that Izaya couldn't hide quickly enough. Whether he fucked or killed the insect Shizuo would end up losing, so the only way to avoid such an undesirable outcome was for him to not play.

He couldn't remember the simple act of speaking ever being so difficult, or perhaps the sight had left him speechless, but he wasn't about to become the beast Izaya had accused him of being so many times before. "Get lost," he finally said in a gruff voice, and he felt some satisfaction at seeing the way in which Izaya's eyes went wide and the bastard's tongue froze mid-lick. His resolve nearly melted at the sight, but he mentally punched it right back up as he bent down to pick up the towel.

"But Shizu-chan, can't we just have some fu―"

"FUCK OFF!" he roared and threw the towel in the flea's direction, but the thing didn't hit the agile target that was Orihara Izaya. "I'll go put on some clothes. If you're still here by the time I come back, I'm seriously going to fucking _kill_ you." 


	4. Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (｡･｀ω´･｡)

Instead of running away like he was supposed to, Izaya just stood there in the middle of the living room, burning red eyes transfixed on the still slightly wet and beastly body of his nemesis until Shizuo disappeared inside the hallway and he heard the man slam the door behind him. Now that he no longer had an audience, he couldn't help but glare at the disgustingly sweet lollipop like it had somehow offended him, the taste of that pink thing making him slightly nauseous. He nearly threw the health hazard into the nearest wall, but the idea of giving up pissed him off and he refused to leave that shabby apartment before getting what he came for.

He almost couldn't believe that the beast hadn't fallen for his charms, but Shizuo's whole existence was based on the unpredictable so it really shouldn't have come as a surprise that the idiot would find within him the strength to refuse him. It was the only time Izaya wanted the beast to act like a _beast,_  and yet it looked like the protozoan was trying to spite him by doing the exact opposite of what was expected of a monster.

With the heat in his groin area now burning hotter after seeing the beast in all its naked glory, Izaya couldn't help but shift from one foot to the other before letting out a loud sigh and running a shaky hand through silky black locks. He thought the bulge in his pants would've been enough of a give-away to the beastly idiot that he _wanted_  it just as badly if not more, and yet the unevolved life form appeared to be oblivious to what Izaya was trying to convey by acting so shamelessly.

It was all the monster's fault anyway, so it was only natural that the protozoan took responsibility for what he'd done to Izaya's previous unaffected body. Did the beast really have to grope, caress and grind against him every time he caught him? Why couldn't the moron just beat him to a bloody pulp instead? It wasn't fair that his long-time enemy had gone ahead and changed the game, a game they had been playing since their Raira days. They were supposed to only hate, punch, slice, insult and attack each other, not want to fuck each other's brains out.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya mumbled unhappily before he let out a puff of air and sat back down on the couch, pouting. The _itch_  between his legs was starting to become unbearable, and he needed Shizuo to _scratch_  it as soon as possible with that monstrous _thing_  of his. Well, it wasn't exactly monstrous, but it was still quite big, and it made Izaya quake in anticipation as he recalled the image of a naked Shizuo standing there in the middle of the living room with that stiff shaft only growing bigger the sluttier he licked that accursed lollipop.

Once again, his eyes drifted over to the pink menace, and he scrunched his nose in disgust before he thrust it into his mouth and proceeded to take off his T-shirt. A shiver ran up his spine as the cold air hit his ardent skin, but instead of putting it back on he neatly folded it and placed it on the couch. Chuckling, he unbuckled the belt, lowered the zipper and then reclined against the couch. If this _display_  didn't scream: _"Please fuck me, I need it so badly,"_ then he didn't know what would.

Judging by the eerie silence coming from inside the bedroom, Shizuo knew that the _flea_ ―as the beast called him most of the time―wouldn't leave, and the protozoan was too much of a coward to come out and face him. Well, that just didn't work for Izaya, not when it felt as though he was aflame and the only means to put out that fire were behind that door in the form of a stupid monster and its shaft.

"Shizu-chan~" he called out in a sing-song voice, "won't you come out and play~?"

There was silence for only about two more seconds, after which he heard what he assumed was the sound of the bedroom door being wrenched out of its hinges before Shizuo stomped back into the living room, looking like he was seriously about to murder him. That didn't last long though, and the beast's livid expression morphed into one of pure lust in the time it took the wild animal to reach the couch.


	5. Scorching

Any other day, Izaya would've been long gone before Shizuo could even get anywhere near him, but this time he wanted the beast to _catch_ him and to unleash all that animalistic lust upon him. Every cell in his body urged him to flee, but his mind kept him rooted on the spot even though his archenemy was stomping towards him. The reflex to run away made him twitch, but Shizuo was upon him before he could change his mind and Izaya found himself pinned to the couch by the monster's strong hands, one around his neck and the other on his hip. Somehow, he managed not to cry out in surprise, but he had to admit that having a wild animal pinning him down was not something he was comfortable with. If anything, his fingers itched to grab the switchblade he kept inside the left pocket of his pants and fight his way out of there. Shizuo's expression was one of mingled lust and rage, and the hands keeping him in place alternately tightened as though the monster couldn't make up its mind whether it wanted to fuck or kill.

"S-Shi...zu-chan," he rasped when the firm hand around his throat squeezed harder, but the stupid brute seemed to have lost its mind to the point that it was no longer hearing anything. Seeing no other choice, Izaya did the only thing he could think of besides thrusting a switchblade into the idiot's heart: he slipped a hand into the blond's pants and grabbed the raging hard-on tenting beneath the grey sweatpants Shizuo was wearing. The beast let out a loud moan the moment his enemy's fingers came into contact with the throbbing erection, and Izaya took the opportunity to slide his hand up and down the shaft, his own member hardening at the thought of the beast's hot piece of flesh driving into him.

Soon, the brutish hand wrapped around his neck loosened, and Izaya let out a yelp when it viciously buried into his hair and his head was yanked backwards, his throat now exposed to the beast still looking like it could kill him at any second. An alarm in his head kept screaming _danger, danger, danger,_ but Izaya tuned it out and waited to see what Shizuo would do next. He was well aware that he was playing a dangerous game and that the brute could easily snap his neck, but if he'd learned one thing about Shizuo, it was that the protozoan wasn't a murderer. No matter how many people Ikebukuro's beast beat up, he'd never killed anyone in his miserable life.

Before Izaya could mentally prepare himself for it, Shizuo's lips, tongue and teeth were on his jugular, which made him violently shudder and momentarily panick when he thought that the beast might really kill him, but the blond's lips quickly traveled upwards at the same time that his head was pushed forwards and their eyes met briefly before Shizuo's tongue forced its way into Izaya's mouth and the Informant responded in kind. Their kissing, if it could even be called that, was just as violent as their fighting, and even though they were both biting each other more than anything else, neither was drawing any blood yet. After a while, Izaya relented and allowed the beast to take control, the shaft he was pumping growing larger the more they kissed.

He was starting to worry that it might _not_ fit, but the hand on his hip moved to his groin and Izaya mewled like a cat in heat when the beast palmed his erection through the material of his underwear. He could hardly think as it was, so when Shizuo's fingers slipped inside and grasped his member, Izaya couldn't help but desperately buck into the brute's fist, at the same time dropping the lollipop he'd been clinging to the entire time, the pink menace falling on the couch without either of them noticing. And _oh god,_ it felt so good even though Shizuo's fingers were anything but soft, but he wanted, no, _needed_ more, _much more,_ so he spread his legs wider and moaned harder into the kiss as he sank his nails into Shizuo's back and just _struggled_ to pull him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a weakness for desperate Izaya... ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)


	6. Smoking Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go with Majora's fancy title for this one. =3

Shizuo could hardly think with how turned on he was, especially when the damn louse kept making all those delicious noises that for some reason sounded better to his overheated brain than the agonizing sounds he remembered slipping past his enemy's puffy lips a few times in the past whenever he would completely lose it and ended up breaking one or two of the pest's bones.

He was already missing those soft hands on his dick, but the way Izaya was desperately clinging to him was enough to ensure that the thing wouldn't go down anytime soon. If he was reading the signals right―he couldn't be sure, never when it came to Izaya―then the insect was asking for it, _it_ being the painful hard-on demanding to be rammed between the insect's ass cheeks. Izaya's shaft was throbbing in his hand and Shizuo couldn't believe that he wasn't disgusted by that particular part of anatomy belonging to his most hated enemy.

Uncharacteristically of a god such as himself, Izaya whined into the kiss when the beast's hand left his length, but the whine morphed into a moan when he felt Shizuo pull at his pants in desperation. The brute's snarls and growls as it struggled with the clothing article only turned him on more, so he raised his hips without a second thought, wanting to facilitate the removal so that the two of them could get to the fucking part already.

A part of him was mortified by what he was doing, but Izaya made sure to bury that cock-block portion of himself somewhere deep within before turning his attention back to Shizuo. The danger the beast was exuding with his bared teeth and wild eyes as it 'fought' with the pants was a complete turn on, but things were still going too slowly for Izaya's taste so he reluctantly pulled back his nails from where he'd embedded them into the tanned skin and slowly raised his hips to facilitate the removal of the irritating clothing article.

Shizuo couldn't have been more grateful for Izaya's help, especially when he was one step away from using his strength to rip the damn thing to pieces, but the way in which the flea undulated his hips sent a new wave of heat throughout his body and he found himself mesmerized by the sight of inch upon inch of porcelain skin as his trembling hands dragged the pants off skinny legs. He thought he heard Izaya cry out for something when he dropped the frustrating clothing article on the floor, and he most certainly felt him trying to wriggle out his hold, but he was too far gone to make out the words and there was no way he'd let the flea slip away when it felt like his cock would explode if he didn't stick it into something; soon.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya tried again, but the dumb brute wasn't listening. Not only did Izaya lose his switchblade, which was inside the pocket of his pants, but also the vial of lube he had specifically brought for this occasion. "Please, I need―" He didn't get finish though, not when he was pinned down on the couch and he felt the disgusting lollipop stick to his back. He screeched and then shuddered in disgust, tried to get up, but the protozoan on top of him parted his legs and settled himself between them, snarling like an animal while pinning his arms above his head.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Shizuo finally asked when he realized that Izaya was practically foaming at the mouth. Forming words had stopped being easy to moment his dick overrode his brain, but fighting right when they were about to fuck was the only thing he did _not_ want to do. "You want to stop, is that it? You turned me on and now you want to run away like the fucking piece of shit that you are; because that's what you do, right?"

Even though he was tempted to do just that because Shizu-chan was being a _baka,_ he chose against it for the simple reason that he still wanted the moron to screw him. "I have a lollipop stuck to my back and the lube is in the left pocket of my pants, you unevolved life form!" he shouted and hoped that his words got through to the stupid blond looking at him like he was about to eat him whole. "That's what's wrong with me!" he hissed and then his eyes narrowed into murderous slits. "Get… _off! Now!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd forget the lollipop, did you~? ^^


	7. Rapid Oxidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, fine, here's another update. (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> ~~ That was Majora's table btw, kukuku... ~~

It took a few seconds for Shizuo's brain to process the information, after which he glared at Izaya, and then glared some more, really wondering whether the pest was telling the truth or not. He was horny as hell―more than he'd ever been before―and he wanted to screw Izaya, but luckily he wasn't so far gone as to fuck the pest if the son of a bitch _really_ wanted to leave. No; he'd _~~kill~~_ punch him first, and then the insect would be free to walk out of there even though Izaya had been the one to break into his apartment and as such Shizuo would've been entitled―or so he hoped―to kill him on the spot.

No, the fact that he was burning alive with lust was not the problem. The real problem was that Shizuo had felt the pest's switchblade while dragging down the pants off those slim legs. Heiwajima Shizuo was a lot of things, but stupid enough to risk getting castrated was not one of them. Slowly, he rotated his head until his eyes landed on the pants, and then back to Izaya who looked like he was about to throw up, squirming and still trying to get away from the couch. Okay, so perhaps the insect was telling the truth, because not even Orihara Izaya could fake that much disgust, which meant that the idiot must've really dropped the lollipop earlier.

He stared for a few more moments, just watching Izaya shudder in disgust, after which he broke into laughter at the same time he released the frail wrists he could've broken with almost no effort at all. Izaya's back sprang off the couch like a bow and Shizuo had to wrap a hand around that deliciously slim waist so that the flea wouldn't fall back on the pink lollipop the man claimed was situated between his skin and the ragged couch.

Still laughing, Shizuo looked over Izaya's shoulder to confirm that the insect was telling the truth, after which he laughed harder, simply because the whole situation was fucking hilarious. The flea was always so composed, like he had everything under control, and yet the bastard had been brought down by a lollipop the idiot brought there himself. "Done in by a lollipop, huh?"

Just like an angry cat, Izaya sunk his nails into Shizuo's neck and shoulder and hissed, still shuddering because the stickiness on his back made his skin crawl and the protozoan holding him in his arms was laughing like an idiot and pissing him off. On the bright side, Shizuo actually let him go when Izaya tried to get up, so there was no need to bite the brute's ear off. He was tempted to retrieve the switchblade and thrust it into the moron's face for daring to laugh at him, but he was still pretty turned on and he wanted the animal's hard-on inside him already.

Shizuo was laughing so hard that his sides hurt, but an alarm went off in his head the second Izaya bent down and he pushed himself away from the couch and took the flea into his arms before Izaya's fingers could reach the material of what were most likely some damn expensive pants. The insect―thankfully stunned into blissful silence―stared at him with what were usually malicious eyes, but for once they were wide and unguarded, surprised even. Most of the time they reminded Shizuo of the blood they so often spilled during their fights, but up close they resembled rust. It was a fascinating color and Shizuo found himself lost in them. Even after reaching the kitchen and stopping in front of the sink, Shizuo still didn't release the flea.

Izaya had to admit that it felt nice to be gently held by Shizuo as opposed to being slammed into a wall. Besides their earlier make-out session―if it could even be called that―the beast had only ever showed him pain, and Izaya much preferred pleasure over pain _most of the time._ "Put me down, you protozoan!" he demanded when the embarrassment of the whole situation was too much for him to handle. "And stop laughing like an idiot!" he then added when the blond started laughing again.

Shizuo did as requested, after which he took a step backwards and gave Izaya a mocking bow. "As you wish, _princess!"_ He'd been certain that Izaya would try to rip his throat out the very next second, but the flea turned to the sink and reached for the faucet, completely ignoring him and his attempt to rile him up.


	8. Warmth

The way those muscles moved under taut skin when Izaya tried to wash away the stickiness off his back made it really hard for Shizuo not to jump him. "Here, let me help," he offered at the same time that he pushed Izaya against the sink, the insect hitting the edge with an "Oompf" and glaring at him for a few moments until Shizuo leaned closer and his lips brushed over the man's shoulder. While still exploring the quivering body with his lips, he proceeded to rinse the sticky mess off Izaya's back.

"I h-hate you," Izaya mumbled, but even he found his own words hard to believe when the beast was being so gentle and the wet lips brushing against his skin and leaving feathery kisses in their wake did not suit a monster. Perhaps he was thinking too much when all he was supposed to do was _feel._ And it felt too good, so he closed his eyes and shivered in delight. Shizuo's hand gripped a hip and Izaya ended up letting out a dirty moan when that hand slipped inside his briefs and massaged the still painfully hard shaft. "Did you h-hear... ahh... me?"

Shizuo hadn't. He didn't care much for what the insect had to say, and besides, the pest's body language was telling the still working part of his brain that Izaya was enjoying the ministrations. The piece of hot flesh throbbed in his hand, and the way Izaya was thrusting into his fist was more than a bit maddening. His other hand moved to his own neglected shaft and he shoved a hand inside his sweatpants so that he could relieve the pain if only a little before the thing really exploded. He gave it a few pumps, pulled out his hand and then flipped Izaya around, buried his fingers into the perfectly round buns that were Izaya's ass cheeks and placed the insect on the counter.

Izaya gasped in surprise, but that was quickly replaced by a low moan when Shizuo's lips latched onto a nipple and the beast flicked his tongue across it a few times before moving upwards and nipping at the frail throat he'd been tempted to wring a thousand times before. His hand slipped into Izaya's briefs again, and this time the insect bucked into it and spread his legs wider.

As he watched him, Izaya's eyes were hooded and the insect's head was thrown back, a sight that Shizuo wanted to burn into his retina forever. The pale skin felt heavenly against his fingers―softer than anything Shizuo had touched before―but he gave up on exploring it for a moment because what he most desired was hidden from view by the briefs the insect wore. He didn't meet any resistance when he started tugging them down, Izaya even lifting that perfect ass off the counter to help Shizuo divest him of the last thing shielding him from his enemy's hungry eyes.

Shizuo was tempted to throw Izaya down on the floor and fuck him senseless, but the lollipop incident had made him realize that wasn't what he wanted his first time with Izaya to be like, especially when he hoped there'd be a second time too. He wanted this too much, so he couldn't afford to screw up and chase Izaya away when the man was so willing to allow himself to be defiled by a beast. A few moments later, rusty eyes met mocha ones, and Shizuo raised his hand and gently tapped Izaya's lower lip with his middle finger.

"I have..." Izaya started, but he gave up on that thought and instead parted his lips and welcomed the beast's finger. He heard the wild animal groan when he gave the finger a lick, and even though he was a bit nervous at the thought of that digit entering him, he still sucked on it until Shizuo thought it was enough and pulled it out.

Never before had Shizuo seen anything as beautiful as Izaya. The sun was setting and the light coming through the window made the pale body glow, which made Shizuo transfixed by the beauty before him. They were both standing now and he leaned closer to capture Izaya's lips, caressing the firm buttocks before slipping a finger between the cheeks and rubbing circles around the hole he couldn't wait to bury himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Shizu-chan is like: ԅ( ◉ ﹃◉ ԅ)


	9. Spontaneous Combustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks my dear Majora for yet another wonderful chapter title. ♥

Izaya stiffened a bit in his arms the moment he applied a bit of pressure against the tight ring of muscles, but that didn't stop Shizuo from pushing the finger inside and enjoying the soft groan escaping the lips he was devouring. Strangely enough, the digit went in a bit too smoothly, and Shizuo couldn't help but break the kiss and stare in wonder at Izaya when he realized that the man must've prepared himself―or at least attempted to―beforehand. A moment later hazel met red and he noticed the rufescent blush dusting Izaya's cheeks. The image of a slightly embarrassed Izaya slammed into Shizuo so hard that he could hardly think anymore, and the only thing racing through his mind at a dizzying speed was that Izaya wanted it just as badly.

"S-Stop staring!" Izaya stuttered pathetically, but he ended up throwing his head backwards and moaning loudly when Shizuo suddenly pushed the finger deep inside, the beast's digit successfully brushing against his prostate and sending electricity up his spine. Izaya opened his eyes and tried to glare at the blond as a last attempt at salvaging his dignity, but Shizuo only grinned and repeated the action, Izaya's knees going weak when a second finger joined the first one and the beast continued to assault his prostate with an expert's precision. "Has S-Shizu-chan done t-this be...ahhh...fore?" Izaya inquired between sounds of pleasure that he couldn't hide no matter how much he would've loved to.

Shizuo's blond locks tickled his cheek a bit when the man leaned in. "I could ask you the same thing," he heard the beast whisper hotly beside his ear, and Izaya's whole body trembled in anticipation of what was to come even though he was burning with shame knowing that he was letting his archenemy do this to him.

"Don't insult m-me, Shizu-chan, I'm no sss...ahhh...slut! And s-stop so that I can t-talk!" he asked in a voice that was both pleading and demanding, which was an odd combination but it was hard not to moan when Shizuo was finger-fucking him and all Izaya could do was rub against the beast's firm body so that he could relieve some of the scorching heat and at the same time feel more of that throbbing length hidden behind Shizuo's sweatpants.

"Oh?" Shizuo exclaimed, smirking, and Izaya would've ended up on the floor, boneless and twitching, if not for Shizuo's arm wrapped around his waist when the beast pushed three fingers into that spot that almost made Izaya beg Shizuo to hurry the fuck up and fuck him already. "So you're saying you did all of this for me?"

Izaya's cheeks got redder―if that was even possible―and he tried to push himself away from the hard body he wanted to get crushed beneath, but the action only caused the fingers inside him to slide in deeper which in turn made him curse out loud. "Fuck!" It was too much and too good and he wanted Shizuo inside him already so that he could enjoy the feeling of that hard length driving into him because he wanted his enemy so badly that he could hardly breathe.

There was this voice inside his head trying to remind him that he should get some sort of revenge for the lollipop, but he ignored it and instead sunk his nails deeper into Shizuo's skin in a desperate attempt for more contact. "Please," he whined when Shizuo pulled out the fingers. He felt more empty than he'd ever felt before and he shivered in anticipation knowing that finally he'd feel that hot piece of flesh sliding in and out of him.

Shizuo, _the savage,_ picked him up and flung him over his shoulder before making his way towards the bedroom while ignoring Izaya's protests at being treated in such a way. What was worse was that the son of a bitch even had the audacity to slap Izaya's ass, making him yelp and then yelp some more when he was thrown on the bed. The beast was on top of him before Izaya even had time to recover, one hand prying apart his legs while the other was gripping a handful of black locks while their lips and tongues were clashing in a desperate heated kiss.

Izaya's hands moved from Shizuo's shoulders towards the man's waist, but he couldn't divest the beast of his clothes from that position so instead he slipped a toe into the blond's waistband and fought to push the sweatpants down tanned skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Izaya kind of looked like this in this chapter: (,,¯﹃ ¯,,)


	10. Flames of Passion

Izaya was quickly growing frustrated that Shizuo was not yet naked, especially when it was the beast's fault that he'd been unsuccessful in his previous attempt at pulling down the clothing article, so there shouldn't have been any surprise that he ended up growling into the kiss when his toe slipped again for what felt like the millionth time even though it really wasn't. The blond was kissing him like a beast, every slide of that tongue driving Izaya crazy with how good it felt to have his mouth plundered by Ikebukuro's monster. His limbs were obviously not listening to him when he was so focused on the feeling of soft lips against his own.

It took two more attempts before Shizuo's sweatpants were mid-tight and Izaya could finally feel that stiff member rubbing against him, but it wasn't enough, so he whined into the kiss, a needy desperate sound that made Shizuo stop and pull back, mocha eyes looking at him in surprise.

The corners of Shizuo's lips curled into a smirk and he grabbed his own member and rubbed it against Izaya's hole, making the red-eyed bastard he so hated moan. "You need it that badly?" he asked in a husky voice. The question must've startled Izaya because the flea's cheeks turned redder and he rotated his head to the side to hide it from view. Slowly, Shizuo leaned closer until his lips were right beside Izaya's ear. "Well then, I'm going in," he announced and was about to thrust in when he was pushed and kicked away by Izaya who was now panting heavily and glaring at him.

"Get the lube first! I don't want you tearing me apart," Izaya hissed while trying to free his left leg which had been captured by the beast while trying to kick him away.

Shizuo tilted his head to the side, giving him a confused look. "But I thought you prepared yourself."

"That wasn't enough. Just go get it, you brute," he ordered and shook his head, as though he was amazed by the blond's stupidity.

Without a word, Shizuo released the captured ankle and headed into the living room where Izaya's pants lay on the floor. He bent down, picked up the small vial and then went back into the bedroom, his eyes taking in the image of a turned on Izaya practically begging to get fucked. It was almost hard to believe, but he knew that Izaya wanted it and Shizuo had every intention of making the flea love it so much that the bastard would come crawling back to him for more.

"Spread them," Shizuo commanded before he even reached the bed―at the same time working on taking off his pants―but Izaya did the opposite and tightly closed his legs, red eyes now fixed on the hard shaft standing proudly between his enemy's legs. "Don't be like that, flea. I promise I'll be gentle," he added and leaned forward to plant soft kisses on Izaya's legs, the flea opening up to him and Shizuo taking the opportunity to slip one finger inside before the insect changed his mind and ran out of there after realizing how insane it was to be doing what they were doing. The finger went in easily, especially after the little session in the kitchen, and Izaya was already thrashing on the bed each time Shizuo hit his prostate, but as much as he loved the sight, he pulled it out to lube his fingers so that he could properly stretch the tight heat he couldn't wait to bury himself into.

Izaya let out a sound of disappointment at the loss, but luckily two fingers took its place while his cock was grabbed by a strong hand that pumped him in time with the fingers stretching him. "Ahh, y-yaahh, there!" he moaned and arched off the bed when the beast's fingers hit his prostate dead on while the blond's other hand rubbed the spot beneath the head of his cock. "H-Hurry up."

"So needy," Shizuo teased, but his own member was leaking fluid and he couldn't wait to bury himself deep within that tight heat. Pulling out his fingers, he poured a generous amount of lube on his own shaft, settled between Izaya's legs and started to push in, but he immediately noticed the flea tensing, those crimson eyes now scrunched up in what appeared to be pain instead of at least glaring at him. As tempted as he was to bury himself in to the hilt in one thrust, he stopped and leaned forward, kissing Izaya's eyelids and making the man open his eyes in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you must be thinking. Why the cliffhanger? щ(ಠ益ಠщ)
> 
> Well, because this is the max character limit for an LJ post, and one chapter = one LJ post. ^^


	11. Scalding Temperatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PendulumDeath: Scalding?  
> LegendofMajora: Could work.  
> LegendofMajora: Scalding Temperatures?  
> PendulumDeath: Sure! :D
> 
> ~~ And that's how the title came to be. :D ~~

The gesture had been so unexpected that Izaya didn't know how to react besides staring at the blond grinning at him like a monster about to devour a most delicious prey. He'd never felt as wanted by anyone before, the feeling almost making his heart burst with how hard it was beating. A few moments later Shizuo went in for a kiss and Izaya tried to insult him, but the word came out as more of a gasp for air when the too big shaft slipped further inside him, taking away his breath.

It really was too big, but he couldn’t deny how good it was beginning to feel as the pleasure was slowly replacing the fading pain. Shizuo moved again, going in deeper, and Izaya dug his nails into Shizuo's shoulders, hoping to pull him closer. Izaya clearly had masochistic tendencies if he was allowing the brute to do this to him. Shizuo was trembling himself, trying his hardest to not fuck him like the animal that he was. Izaya couldn't deny that for once he was glad that the protozoan was pretending to be human.

The beast was surprisingly gentle, and before Izaya even realized what he was doing, his quivering legs were wrapped around Shizuo, pulling him closer and crying out in relief when the whole length of Shizuo's member was finally inside him.

"Bastard," Shizuo hissed, lowering his head on Izaya's shoulder and taking a few moments to gather his wits. The scorching heat squeezing him felt better than anything he'd ever experienced before, and it was almost hard to believe that the one giving him the opportunity to experience such bliss was none other than his most hated enemy.

"M-Move," Izaya whined, urging him to do as told by tightening his legs around Shizuo and capturing the man's lower lip and biting hard enough to make the beast groan but softly enough to not draw blood. "F-Fuck me already, you beast!"

Shizuo started laughing but he chocked on the sound when he shifted slightly inside Izaya, the little movement sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. Now certain that the flea in his arms really wanted it, he lowered his head and whispered into the insect's ear. "Don't hold in your voice. I want to hear how you sound when I give you pleasure instead of pain," and he pulled back and then thrust back in, a moan slipping past Izaya's glistening lips that Shizuo captured before the flea could cover them with the back of his hand. He then made sure to pin down Izaya's wrists before he slowly repeated the action a few more times and increased the speed, drinking in the moans escaping the cherry-red lips.

The harder and faster Shizuo drove into him, the louder Izaya cried out in ecstasy. The beast was driving him mad, alternating between gentle love-making and wild fucking, making him moan, whine, beg and even thrash his head from side to side. To make the torture worse, Izaya's cock wasn't receiving any attention since the brute wasn't letting him touch himself, nor was he wrapping that beastly hand around the throbbing arousal to give him any relief. "P-Plea―ahh…se, plea…se…ahhh!"

"Don't worry… ngh, you'll get to come before I fill you up," Shizuo promised, thrusting deeper than ever before.

Izaya's toes curled and he half-shrieked, half-moaned, Shizuo finally losing control and fucking him like a beast, drilling into him and knocking the air out of his lungs each time he rocked his hips forward. Izaya realized in hindsight that he should've remembered to tell the idiot to put on a condom, but it was too late now and he couldn't tell Shizuo to stop. Izaya himself didn't want Shizuo to stop no matter what.

He nearly sobbed when the blond's fingers wrapped around his throbbing shaft, the sounds increasing in frequency and volume when Shizuo proceeded to pump him in time with the thrusts that rarely missed his prostate. He loved it and he didn't ever want it to end, but he badly needed release and he had a feeling that he'd soon pass out if he didn't achieve it. "Raa…ahhh…bu!"

Between the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Shizuo's own grunts, the blond didn't understand right away what Izaya was saying, the full meaning of the word only registering in his mind when the flea screamed it louder than ever before.

"Rabu! Rabu! Rabu!" the feverish words resounded inside Shizuo's head, and he nearly came right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (~˘▾˘)~ 
> 
> ~(˘▾˘~)


	12. Fulmination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update! ٩(๑´0`๑)۶ I hope you'll enjoy it. ( ◉﹃◉ )

Even if Shizuo didn't really understand English, he at least knew that _rabu_ meant _love._ His mind was stuck on Izaya pretty much confessing to him, but his body continued to move on its own, driving hard and fast into the hole he never wanted to slip out of. The damn louse was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, every moan, mewl or sigh the insect let out driving him to madness and beyond. He felt like an animal, a monster corrupting this beautiful creature that he shouldn't have been allowed to touch. He was so mesmerized by this man beneath him that he couldn't even remember why once upon a time―or earlier that day―he used to hate him.

The terrifying thought that he might end up fucking Izaya to death nearly stopped him cold, but he couldn't slow down any more than he _couldn't_ not love having sex with this raven with ruby eyes that should've served as a warning to stay away.

"Raaabu! Raaah…buuu!" Izaya kept crying out, losing himself in the pleasure the beast was giving him. Shizuo's free hand roaming his body only made him cry louder, every touch of those fingertips burning into his skin like fire feasting on his flesh. It was like Ikebukuro's monster was trying his hardest to sear into his memory and into every inch of his body every kiss, touch and slide in and out of him so that Izaya would never be able to forget for as long as he lived.

It only took a few more deep and hard thrusts and a squeeze of his dripping arousal for the torturous heat in his groin to erupt like a volcano, burning away his sanity as he spilled all over his stomach while screaming the one word he never would've used in Shizuo's presence if he hadn't been drunk on lust. "Raaaabuuu!"

As the word reached his ears and the walls around him tightened so much that it almost hurt, he shuddered and spilled inside the flea, drilling into him until Izaya was full of Ikebukuro beast and those still impossible tight walls had completely milked him of everything he had to offer. He realized then as he buried his head into the crook of Izaya's neck that the flea had been saying something this whole time.

"Hito rabu! Hito rabu! Raaabu!" Izaya kept saying between bouts of laughter and small sessions of struggling to get air into his lungs.

It wasn't until the ringing in his ears finally died down and he came down from the height of his orgasm that Shizuo finally understood what Izaya was saying. Raising his head, he glared at the idiot who was squirming beneath him and still going on about how much he loved _humans._ "What the fuck, flea?" he growled out the question as he tightened his grip around the bruising wrists, making Izaya's breath hitch and the laughter turn into a groan of pain. The ugly smirk that Shizuo couldn't stand was back in place, and he couldn't stop his other arm from shooting to Izaya's face and burying his fingers into the man's jaw.

Izaya shrugged as he unwrapped his legs from around Shizuo's waist, his limbs falling limply on the bed. With the shift in his legs came a shudder, the softening member inside him rubbing both deliciously and painfully against his sore inner walls.

"You _asshole!"_ Shizuo snarled, baring his teeth mere inches from the pest's amused expression. "You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" No answer came though, and Shizuo realized that it was because of him when Izaya rolled his eyes and mumbled something indecipherably. Reluctantly, he pulled back his hand from around the quickly bruising jaw, thus giving Izaya the opportunity to answer.

"Aww, is Shizu-chan upset that I love humans and not him?" Izaya teased, thrusting his hips into Shizuo's and making the beast groan and whine since the idiot was still inside him, most likely just as sore as he was.

"That's a shitty thing to say when you're fucking someone," Shizuo said and this time he rocked into Izaya as revenge for the earlier stunt, both of them shuddering when warm seed trickled out of the puffy hole.

"Idiot!" Izaya hissed and tried to free his arms, but the grip on his wrists was unyielding. "This can't be comfortable for you either, so get off already!" he demanded.

"Why? I'm only just getting started," Shizuo declared, smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Shizuo:_ y wud u do dis? ლ(⊙益⊙ლ)  
>  _Izaya:_ trollolol (｡･｀ω´･｡)  
>  ~~WhatamIdoingIdontevenknowanymore! _(:3」∠)_~~


	13. Sea of Flames

The deafening silence following Shizuo's statement was shattered by a loud gasp and a violent shudder passing through Izaya's body when the beast pinning him down pulled out. It felt surprisingly empty without Ikebukuro's monster inside him, Shizuo's decision to stop the nonsense surprising him after the brute's earlier statement. "Well, it's nice to see that Shizu-chan can see rea―" but then he was being flipped on the bed like he weighed nothing by the neanderthal who still had a tight grip on his wrists. "S-Shi…zu-chaaa―?"

And then he was yelping because he hadn't been expecting the warm hand on his hip nor his ass being raised high in the air by the clearly still horny brute behind him. He had every intention to protest, that was until Shizuo released his wrists and used his now free hand to thrust two fingers into his hole. "Ahh!! Idiot!"

"Shut up!" Shizuo commanded, and Izaya nearly melted at the tone because even though his brain was under the clearly erroneous impression that its owner needed a break, his body disagreed. The new position was embarrassing for a thousand different reasons―after all, he was _nobody_ 's bitch―but he pushed back any protests threatening to escape past his lips when Shizuo's lips latched onto his back and the beast started trailing butterfly kisses down his spine.

The unexpected action was followed by the fingers inside him―slick with Shizuo's and his own release―retracting and moving to touch his still soft member, the beast teasing him with feathery touches that drove Izaya mad with desire and cut off any protests he might've had about going for a second round. He was moaning again instead of elbowing Shizuo in the face or turning around and kicking him in that monstrous dick he'd just had the ~~dis~~ pleasure of feeling deep inside him, and he might've if the bastard licking a trail down his back hadn't rammed a finger into him and brushed against his overly sensitive prostate. "Ahhh…ngh!"

It was too soon and yet it felt good and fuck he just needed more than that one finger but he didn't want to beg again. The funny―or perhaps the annoying―thing was that even though he didn't have eyes at the back of his head he just _knew_ that the idiotic blond was smirking as he finger-fucked him, those lips moving lower and lower until reaching the valley between his ass-cheeks before pulling away. "Shizu-chan should've just kissed my―" He never got to finish, that one finger retracting and Shizuo's long and thick length entering him in one hard thrust that knocked the air out of his lungs.

The savage didn't waste any time and started going in and out at a fast pace, Izaya's loud moans and mewls filling the little room and most likely propagating through the walls and reaching the ears of the blond's unfortunate neighbors. He tried moving a shaky hand to cover his mouth, but the animal rutting into him grabbed it and roughly twisted it behind his back, doing the same to the other one and leaving Izaya with no way to spare himself the embarrassment of screaming his pleasure.

The fact that Shizuo brought him such bliss made him want to murder the fiend in the most gruesome way he could think of, until there would be nothing left to remind him about how he'd succumbed to his own desires and willingly went to his archenemy's apartment, practically begging to get fucked, but each time that hard shaft brushed against his prostate, his mind went blank with pleasure and all was forgiven between them, only for him to be reminded again of his hatred towards the groaning and grunting beast that he was supposed to kill and not fuck.

He had no doubts that he looked indecent with his ass high in the air, cock leaking precome and him wishing that Shizuo would just _touch_ it already, but the beast's hands were busy ensuring that he wouldn't escape―one on his hip and the other around both his wrists―and Izaya could only hope that the idiot would soon remember to pump him because there was no way he was going to beg for it, _not again._

As if reading his thoughts, Shizuo stilled inside him and leaned forward until Izaya could feel Shizuo's whole body covering him and the man's lips brushing against his ear.

" _Shizuo rabu;_ say it," Shizuo commanded, and Izaya... whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping right now, but after getting a taste of my own medicine with Majora's _[Kill! Kill! Kill!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3725806)_ , I decided to update. xD
> 
> I'm getting trolled by the troll I trolled for trolling me―
> 
> Wait what? D:


	14. Torrid

"Say it, I-za-ya-kun," Shizuo repeated, punctuating each syllable with a slow but deep thrust and a roll of his hips that elicited beautiful sounds out of the flea's throat.

"N-Never!" Izaya tried, but his attempt at defiance sounded rather pathetic when he was mewling like a cat in heat and drooling on the sheet beneath him. He knew almost immediately that he shouldn't have said anything when Shizuo drove hard into him and then stopped, that throbbing shaft remaining inside him while hot lips latched onto his right shoulder and the beast began landing butterfly kisses as he moved upwards towards a red ear.

It felt like torture to be left like that, horny as fuck while the ~~not really~~ brute was alternating between licking and biting his ear. It felt nice, but the pressure of Shizuo's shaft on his prostate was maddening and Izaya began moving his hips, trying to fuck himself on the organ inside him before he even realized what he was doing.

"Bad flea," Shizuo whispered hotly before he straightened his back and slapped Izaya on the ass, making the horny bastard yelp and then still in mortification as the realization of what he had been doing finally dawned on him.

"You want it that badly, huh?" Izaya gave no verbal answer, but the shake of that pretty head and messy raven hair couldn't fool Shizuo who was feeling the ripples of desire beneath the sweaty porcelain skin. Izaya was still not answering, but a faint smell of copper reached Shizuo's nose and he fisted a hand into the sweaty hair, forcing the flea's head to the side.

Izaya had been biting so hard into his lower lip that the skin split open, but he didn't even notice with how hard he was struggling to not move his ass, the damage preferable over admitting how badly he wanted Ikebukuro's beast to fuck him senseless.

"You idiot! Look what you did!" Shizuo hissed as he grabbed Izaya's shoulder and pulled him up, capturing the bloody lips and drinking in the moans and whimpers the flea let out as he maneuvered him into his lap.

As the throbbing shaft inside him shifted and sunk in deeper, Izaya couldn't stop the erotic noises from slipping past his lips and reaching the ears of the accursed beast turning him into a wanton whore. He immediately took advantage of the situation and wrapped quivering fingers against his own arousal, nearly sobbing in relief as he stroked it hard and fast to get himself off before the blonde brute behind him remembered about the ridiculous _"Shizuo rabu"_ thing.

Choosing to mess with Izaya for a just a bit longer, Shizuo continued to kiss and lick the blood off the swollen lips, still not moving his hips and completely ignoring the fact that the insect was furiously stroking himself. It wasn't until he felt the flea tense even further and heard the sounds of pleasure increase that Shizuo captured the skinny wrists and pulled them away from the glistening cock that looked like it was just about ready to burst.

Enraged that his orgasm had been denied, Izaya bit hard into Shizuo's lower lip, not letting go until he felt blood fill his mouth and heard the beast's threatening growl; he knew better than to further piss off Shizuo when the neanderthal was still buried deep inside him. Shizuo was still not moving, and Izaya was starting to wonder how the dumb brute was so in-control when he himself was a mess.

"Not s-saying it," Izaya stated, smirking, before he pushed himself up a bit and then thrust back down on Shizuo's cock, making the blonde brute groan against his shoulder.

It had taken all of Shizuo's already terrible self-control to not move, but with the flea now riding his cock like there was no tomorrow, Shizuo let out a growl, wrapped an arm around the man's thin waist and proceeded to drill into the flea like the beast that he knew he was.

Izaya was back to moaning again, his own cock bouncing up and down while the brute was obviously trying to rip him in two with how hard he was pushing him down on that searing shaft. There was a sliver of pain mixed with the nearly blinding pleasure, but the knowledge that he was getting fucked by such a wild animal only excited him further.


	15. Devouring

Izaya was so desperate to come that tears were pricking his eyes and yet he still couldn't voice the two words that the stupid beast wanted to hear. Shizuo was hitting his prostate almost every time and Izaya was starting to get dizzy with how long the whole thing was lasting―the blond seemed to be having the stamina of a monster, which wasn't at all surprising―but anything was better than saying that he loved Shizuo since that was the most disgusting thing in the world and he simply couldn’t do it.

"Say it, you bastard!" Shizuo hissed beside Izaya's ear and then licked a long trail down the man's neck. "Tastes like flea," he then added, laughing to himself while he continued to pound into Izaya who was shaking his head from side to side and uttering incomprehensible words each time those red, glistening lips opened and the insect was most likely trying to insult him but failing.

Annoyed that Izaya was being a stubborn mule, Shizuo pulled out of the flea―who shuddered like someone had just dumped a bucket of icy cold water on him―and then dragged him to the window, bent him over the window sill and thrust back into him, Izaya's protests dying down and being replaced by sounds of pleasure again. "Since you say you love all humans, does that mean you love that guy too?" Shizuo asked as he continued to fuck him like a beast, moans spilling past Izaya's rosy lips and fogging the window.

"Y-Yeah!" Izaya forced the words out of his mouth even though he knew that'd make things worse for him. In the next moment Shizuo started drilling into him, Izaya's left cheek now sliding up and down the window while Shizuo continued to fuck him like an animal. He couldn't even think anymore let alone speak but Shizuo was saying something again and all he could do was moan louder as the thick shaft inside him rubbed him in all the right places.

"How about that old man over there?" Shizuo asked as he fisted a hand into Izaya's hair and turned the flea's head in the direction of the person crossing the street and heading towards the left side of the apartment building.

Izaya nodded this time―since the air had been knocked out of his lungs by a particular hard and deep thrust―and in the next moment he cried out when Shizuo rammed into him, the beast clearly annoyed that his enemy was not yielding. Shizuo continued to fuck him after that and Izaya had no idea how much time had passed since the beast started torturing him with pleasure, but black shadows were starting to appear at the edges of his vision and he couldn't help but think that Shizuo might really end up fucking him to death.

He was starting to consider begging when coarse fingers wrapped around his shaft and he came harder then ever before, his release splashing onto the window sill and the wall while his vision turned black and he plummeted into unconsciousness.

Shizuo came at around the same time, driving into Izaya with jerky thrusts until he finally emptied himself into what appeared to now be a passed out flea. He reluctantly pulled out and watched his seed trickle down milky white legs for a few moments before scooping the unconscious sweaty bastard in his arms and carrying him over to the bed where he gently laid him down.

The flea was so beautiful and mesmerizing that Shizuo couldn't stop himself from leaning over the unconscious form and planting a kiss on those rosy lips that still tasted sweet. Reluctantly, he pulled away and pulled out a cigarette from the pack he'd left on the nightstand, lighting one up and taking his time smoking it while watching Izaya sleep.

A part of him was still in shock about what had just happened, but it felt so right that he could no longer deny how much he wanted Izaya even though the pest was his enemy and someone he still hated. He had no idea what the future had in store for the two of them but if there was something he knew without a shadow of a doubt, it was that he wanted to screw Izaya again, and again, _and again._

He groaned and felt himself harden again at that thought but he doubted Izaya would be game when he woke up so he crushed the cigarette butt into the ashtray and went to shower. At that point, all he could do was hope that Izaya wasn't angry enough to never want to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~ I totally could've ended this fic just now, but nope. :D   
> 


	16. Numbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moar, because why not? >:D

Izaya woke up when it was dark outside, feeling completely exhausted even though he'd slept a few good hours. The memories of what happened before he passed out came back all at once and he stiffened, eyes going wide in disbelief while he blankly stared at the ceiling. _No way,_ he then thought, shaking his head in denial and trying to get up only to fall back down when he felt a sharp pain in his backside.

"That stupid beast!" he hissed softly so that Shizuo would not hear him. Only a dumb brute would fuck someone until they passed out and Izaya made up his mind right then and there to make Shizuo pay for embarrassing him like that.

Either way, he needed to get out of there regardless of the fact that his clothes were still in the living room and he didn't want to go there and risk running into the stupid protozoan. The simple task of pushing himself off the bed seemed much harder than usual and he was almost relieved to find that he could stand after getting screwed so wildly by the beast.

He felt disgusting, with Shizuo's seed still deep inside him and his stomach covered in his own dried one, so he grabbed the sheet and cleaned himself up as much as he could before tip-toeing in the direction of the dresser and rummaging through it until he found a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He paused when he saw Shizuo's underwear and opted to not wear any since he thought that it would be too awkward.

Lastly, he put on socks and a nice pair of tennis shoes that appeared to be new and that he found lying on the floor beside the dresser. They were probably a gift from Kasuka and it made Izaya want to wear them even more knowing it'd piss off Shizuo. Everything was too big for him but it beat being naked so he sighed softly and made his way to the window to see if he could find a way down.

As though things weren't already bad enough, he made the mistake of placing his hand on the window sill, his expression turning into one of disgust when he ended up touching some of his own dried up seed. _Stupid Shizu-chan!_ But then his cheeks turned an embarrassing pink hue at the too vivid memory of how he'd gotten fucked against the window and he had to shake his head to chase it away.

 _I have to get out of here, now,_ he thought in a panic and immediately started climbing down, a task which proved to be difficult when his whole body felt sore and his fingers had somehow decided to behave like they were made out of butter. He nearly fell a couple of times, but his feet eventually touched the ground and he took a minute to force his racing heart to slow down and his body to stop trembling.

He'd just risked his life when he could've simply walked out the front door, but the idea of facing Shizuo was terrifying and he wasn't yet ready to see the blond after pretty much seducing him. What annoyed him was that everything was Shizuo's fault since the beast had repeatedly groped him and allowed those callous fingers to linger for far longer than they should have on Izaya's body whenever they fought.

Unfortunately, he couldn't undo what he'd done, so he forced his feet to move in the direction of the train station even though he had no money for a ticket. He had to pickpocket someone on the way there but it was necessary and he didn't really feel bad about it since he only stole a small amount of money.

He made sure to keep the hood on at all times, not wanting to risk getting recognized by any of the people who knew him. They would surely ask questions, and even though others probably couldn't tell, he had this crazy idea that he looked thoroughly fucked to anyone who passed him by.

He sat down at the back of the wagon, blankly staring at the outside darkness while resting his head against the window. Shizuo's smell was so strong―on the clothes he was wearing and on his own body―that it felt as though the beast was right besides him, enveloping him with his presence and refusing to go away.

He could almost still feel Shizuo's lips on his neck and those strong hands on his body, the knowledge that he could've easily gotten killed without a moment's notice making the whole experience that much better.

As much as he hated to admit, at the end of the day, Izaya couldn't deny that he loved danger and that he enjoyed playing with Ikebukuro's beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Izaya, you so silly!


	17. Glow

Shizuo woke up on the couch the next day after falling asleep while watching TV. Yawning, he picked up the phone to check the time and that's when he remembered that he had a passed out Izaya in the other room. Cursing under his breath, he got up and made his way to the bedroom. "Oi, flea, get up, I have to leave for―" 

Said flea was nowhere in sight however, and Shizuo just stood there blinking a couple of times while wondering where Izaya had gone to. Thinking that the insect might be inside the bathroom, he went and knocked on the door, but there was no one in there and after checking the kitchen too, Shizuo concluded that Izaya must've sneaked out somehow. But how?

The bastard's clothes were still lying on the living room's floor and Shizuo couldn't help but frown as he picked them up one by one and carried them over to the bathroom where he dumped them into the dirty clothes bin. It dawned on him then that Izaya must've stolen some of his clothes, so he rushed to the bedroom to see what was missing.

Luckily, it didn't look like Izaya had stolen any of the clothes Kasuka had given him, but then he noticed the sports shoes were missing and he had to fight the urge to punch the wall as he pictured Izaya's face.

How did the bastard get out anyway? It couldn't have been through the living room because Shizuo would've smelled the insect or at least sensed him, not to mention that the clothes were still inside the apartment and Izaya wouldn't have walked out without at least retrieving his switchblade.

A thought crossed his mind suddenly and his eyes darted to the window before he marched over there, poking his head out and looking down to see if there was any way to escape through there. It was possible, at least for someone like Izaya who was very good at parkour.

"Bastard," Shizuo hissed and the wood creaked beneath his fingers as he kept tightening his hold on the window sill, but then his fingers went lax when he remembered how hard he'd screwed Izaya and he realized that it couldn't have been easy for the flea to perform the acrobatics needed to reach the ground safely while undoubtedly being sore.

The anger at knowing that Izaya sneaked out was replaced by guilt and the more he thought about it the more he realized that he couldn't blame the flea for not wanting to see him again. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough," Shizuo thought as he moved away from the window and made his way back to the living room. After all, he'd fucked him until Izaya passed out, and if that wasn't proof that he'd gone too far, then Shizuo didn't know what was.

After what happened between them, Shizuo had a feeling that Izaya was going to avoid him or try to disappear whenever they happened to run into each other, but he still hoped that wouldn't happen since he doubted he could live without touching Izaya after knowing what it felt like to have the flea. Izaya was like a drug and Shizuo knew he'd fallen under its spell long before he even got a taste of it, as strange as that may sound. _There's no way in hell I'm going to let you pretend this never happened._

Now knowing what he had to do, he picked up the phone and called Tom to ask him if he could take the day off. His senpai was kind enough to allow it and Shizuo couldn't have been more grateful since it would give him the chance to talk to Izaya when the man came back for his clothes and for the switchblade.

Just like the day before, Izaya would break into his apartment, but the insect wouldn't find it empty as expected. No, Shizuo would be there to beat some sense into the bastard if necessary because what happened the day before had felt too right after so many years of wrong and Shizuo wasn't going to let anyone spoil it for him, not even Izaya.

And if it had been nothing more than a game for Izaya―Shizuo wouldn't put it past the flea―then he was going to break every bone in that skinny body and then throw the flea out the window for good measure. _Liar,_ he thought and sighed deeply as he finally picked up the lollipop he'd hurled into the wall the night before after nearly sitting on it, and went to throw it into the garbage.

The image of Izaya licking the pink menace came to mind and Shizuo groaned at the memory, now wishing that tongue would've done the same to a certain part of his anatomy that was growing harder the longer he thought about the previous day's events.

As much as Shizuo hated to admit, he doubted he could ever again seriously hurt Izaya no matter what the flea did to him. If anything, he wanted to give the bastard pleasure and not pain, to make him forget all those times when Izaya had ended up screaming while bones broke by his enemy's monstrous hands. He wanted to prove to the idiot who was probably plotting to murder him that he could be gentle too, even though the previous day's events hadn't exactly served as a good example.

Their wild encounter was the result of too much sexual tension building up and then exploding in a bout―or two―of rough sex. If anything, Shizuo was surprised he hadn't accidentally broken one or more of Izaya's bones considering how hard he'd gripped those skinny wrists and hips.

As he sat down on the couch, eyes fixed on the door, Shizuo could only hope that Izaya would show up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt weird writing this because I'm used to writing mostly porn whenever it comes to this fic, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. ;n;


	18. Heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured you'd want more of this, so here you go. (＾་།＾)

After spending some time ~~masturbating~~ in the shower that morning, Izaya got dressed and made his way to Ikebukuro. It felt strage to walk around without his favorite jacket on, but at least he had spare switchblades at home and so having left one at Shizuo’s place wasn’t a tragedy. All he had to do was recover his items and then avoid Shizuo for a while until the embarrassment he felt over what they had done would go away. On second thought, he doubted it ever would, but he hoped that it’d at least lessen a bit.

Sighing, Izaya glowered at the stairs for a while before raising his foot and taking the first step. His ass was sore after getting ravaged by a wild animal and he was considering ruining something of Shizuo’s after breaking inside the apartment as payback for fucking him like a beast, ~~even though it had felt heavenly.~~

It was okay though; after all, he'd had worse. He’d been beaten and stabbed before and a sore ass was nothing compared to the pain of collapsing in the middle of the street and bleeding out on the pavement. He shook his head to chase away the memory and took out the instruments he needed to pick the lock to Shizuo’s apartment. He’d be in and out fast and then he could go back to Shinjuku and indulge himself to some delicious otoro.

Shizuo’s apartment was extremely easy to break in, but Izaya guessed that no one ~~besides him~~ was ~~stupid~~  smart enough to risk going into the beast’s lair. Chuckling, he pushed open the door and walked inside, not noticing Shizuo hiding behind the door until it was too late and he was grabbed from behind and pushed down on the couch.

“I knew you’d be back,” Shizuo whispered into Izaya’s ear, causing a pleasurable shiver to run down the man’s spine when he slipped a hand into the black pants and proceeded to massage the limp member.

All protests died before Izaya could even voice them and he moaned and rubbed his ass into Shizuo’s crotch, feeling how the shaft he’d had the pleasure of riding grew larger and larger. “I’m only here for my clothes though,” he finally said when his brain remembered how to form words.

“You can have them later; _after_ I show you a good time,” Shizuo purred and bit softly into Izaya’s ear, making the flea moan again.

Instead of telling Shizuo to get the fuck off of him so that he could run out of there, Izaya continued to writhe in Shizuo’s hold, thrusting into the man’s hand while rubbing his ass against the blond’s clothed erection. He was being shameless again, but Shizuo was like a drug he couldn’t get out of his system. Or was it that he didn’t want to?

“Ngh… I can’t―” Izaya tried to explain, but he chocked on the words when Shizuo’s thumb rubbed the head of his dick, making the pleasure spike all of a sudden. “Shizu-chan, listen, I’m―ahhh!”

“I’ll be gentle,” Shizuo promised as he pulled out his hand and proceeded to unbuckle Izaya’s belt.

Now that Izaya could finally think again, he pushed Shizuo’s hands away and then turned to the man, glaring at him. “Listen, you dumb brute, I’m too sore, so you can take that dick of yours and shove it someplace else!” Izaya snapped, panting and looking all flushed as he struggled to fasten his belt with trembling fingers.

Shizuo cringed at Izaya’s confession and he reclined against the couch, looking guilty. “I’m sorry,” he awkwardly said as he ran a twitchy hand through dyed locks. It wasn’t easy to hold a conversation while sporting a raging hard-on in his pants. “Hurting you was the last thing on my mind yesterday. I only wanted us to have a good time.”

Sighing, Izaya took off his shoes and shifted on the couch until he was lying on his back with his head resting on the armrest and his feet in Shizuo’s lap. “I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me. It’s only natural to feel sore afterwards.”

Shizuo’s eyes lit up and he showed Izaya a toothy grin before crawling on top of the man and giving him a passionate kiss.

Izaya responded in kind and their lips and tongues moved against each other for a long time until Shizuo pulled away, smirking. Izaya’s eyes narrowed suspiciously and he was just about to ask what the idiot was thinking when Shizuo pushed the black T-shirt up Izaya’s body, the look in the man’s eyes making him think that he was the prey about to get devoured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's gonna happen next, kukuku... (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑


	19. Enkindled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful person running the [Shizaya Unlimited](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Shizaya-Unlimited/511983952196563) Facebook page asked me if they could share my Hito Rabu drawing there and it made me realize that I've made you guys wait long enough for an update, so I stopped writing Blind Fury for a second so that I could give you more porn. Enjoy~!

Without hesitation, Shizuo lowered his head and ran his tongue up Izaya’s fit abdomen, making the flea squirm beneath him and then moan when he caught one pink nub between his teeth and bit softly on it.

“Ne, ne, Shizu-chan, ahhh… w-what are you… doing?” Izaya managed to ask in between moans of pleasure and giggles that he couldn’t help but let out as the beast alternated between biting and circling his nipple with a very warm and very wet tongue.

Shizuo raised his head and looked Izaya in the eyes, grinning. “I already told you, flea. I’m trying to show you a good time,” he answered in an innocent voice before he lowered his head again and took the other nub into his mouth, applying it the same treatment and then moving up towards Izaya’s neck so that he could suck on the pulse point there.

Izaya let out a sharp intake of breath when Shizuo’s teeth grazed against his jugular, for a moment imagining how easily it’d be for the beast to tear out his throat. He almost pushed Shizuo away, but the beast’s lips moved to the side of his neck and Izaya moaned loudly when the brute began to massage the bulge in his pants and twirl the left nub between strong fingers while licking and sucking on his pulse point.

After a while, Izaya started mewling, hoping that Shizuo would get it and give his straining bulge the proper attention it deserved. He thought he heard the moron chuckle softly, but he couldn’t be sure when he was so focused on the sensations assaulting his body as Shizuo continued to play with it. When he couldn’t take it anymore, Izaya’s hand slipped between their heated bodies to unbuckle the belt, but Shizuo grabbed it and pushed it away with a sound of disapproval.

“Tsk, tsk, flea, you still haven’t learned that patience is the mother of all virtues?” Shizuo whispered into Izaya’s ear, causing a shiver to run down the man’s spine when he bit into the lobe and then licked it gently.

“S-Shut up!” Izaya stuttered, sounding a bit out of breath. “Every time you try to sound smart, you end up sounding dumber,” he mocked, but Shizuo pressing a hand on his clothed bulge made him yelp. It hurt a bit, but it was the good kind of hurt which appealed to his more masochistic side.

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you’re an impatient little shit,” Shizuo stated what he considered to be an undeniable fact.

“Do t-that again,” Izaya uttered softly, unaware that he was blushing furiously.

“What?” Shizuo asked, his smirk widening because he knew that Izaya was a masochistic bastard and he wanted the flea to admit it. After a while, and because Izaya wasn’t saying anything, Shizuo grabbed the flea’s jaw―who in the meantime had turned his head to the side―and forced him to look into his eyes. “Do what?”

“And you wonder why I call you a protozoan,” Izaya mumbled unhappily, his pink tongue slipping between dry lips to lick at Shizuo’s hand still holding his jaw in an attempt to distract the beast so that he wouldn’t have to answer the question.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to work. “Hey, it’s not my fault that you can’t be clear about what you want,” Shizuo continued to tease Izaya, stopping all of his ministrations and leaving the flea looking frustrated out of his mind.

Izaya’s eyes narrowed into murderous slits and he thought about kneeing the brute in that beastly dick of his, but doing such a thing would mean admitting defeat and he couldn’t let Shizuo win, especially after the bastard had humiliated him by fucking him into unconsciousness. Instead, the corners of his lips went up into a smirk and he chuckled a few times. “I want you take out my dick, wrap your hands around it and squeeze it hard, but not hard enough to rip it off,” Izaya confessed with a purr, choosing to act completely shameless only because he knew that it’d shock the beast.

And it did, more so than Izaya would’ve ever imagined. Shizuo’s jaw dropped and it took him a few moments to come back to his senses and close his mouth, his own dick twitching and growing larger after hearing those words come out of the flea’s mouth. Embarrassed Izaya was endearing, but shameless Izaya was the hottest thing in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this fic have so many comments and kudos when it's just random porn? What is going on? XD
> 
> ~~ Not that I'm complaining. :3 ~~


	20. Explosion

Shizuo released Izaya’s jaw without a word and proceeded to unbuckle the man’s belt, quivering fingers fumbling with it long enough to almost tempt him into ripping the damn thing apart. Sadly, a ruined belt meant an angry Izaya and that translated into the flea storming out of the apartment. Shizuo didn’t want that to happen for obvious reasons, so he closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths―not easy with that fucker laughing at him―and finally managed to unbuckle the damn thing, pulling down the zipper and fishing out with shaking hands the hard piece of flesh he was dying to touch.

His hands weren’t trembling because he was nervous, but because holding back took a lot of self-control when all he wanted to do was push Izaya’s legs apart and sink into that tight hole in one deep thrust. “Shit, flea, you’re driving me crazy,” Shizuo confessed, tightening his grip around the insect’s erection and starting to move his hand up and down, licking his lips as he enjoyed the sight of Izaya squirming and moaning beneath him.

“H-Harder,” Izaya ordered, nearly chocking with pleasure when Shizuo’s thumb rubbed the head of his dick, “and... ahh… faster.”

Shizuo himself could barely breathe with how turned on he was, the heat around his crotch area growing to near melting point. He never thought he’d enjoy squeezing another guy’s dick in his hand but he did―perhaps a bit too much―enough for him to lean in and give the oozing head a timid lick.

“Ngh!” Izaya moaned as he arched into the wet touch, hands flying to Shizuo’s hair and grabbing a few dyed locks. “Do t-that again,” he requested in a desperate heated voice as he licked his dry lips and swallowed the saliva pooling inside his mouth.

Thinking that it was only fair to give Izaya a blowjob after the flea had allowed his archenemy to fuck him in the ass, Shizuo parted his lips and took the head into his mouth, whimpering a bit as his own dick nearly exploded the moment Izaya’s dirty moan reached his ears.

In a moment of madness, Izaya released Shizuo’s hair and thought about asking the beast for permission to take a photo of him like that, red-faced and sucking on dick so that he could enjoy the sight every other moment of the day when Shizuo’s lips weren’t wrapped around his throbbing length. Luckily, he wasn’t drunk enough on pleasure to not realize that he’d end up getting killed if he dared voice his request. For the sake of self-preservation, Izaya pressed his lips tightly together, but they soon parted again because he couldn’t contain the sounds of pleasure Shizuo was forcing out of him as the beast took more and more of him into his mouth.

Unable to stand still any longer, Izaya thrust a couple of times into Shizuo’s mouth, only realizing his mistake when the beast groaned and a strong hand grabbed his hip and forced him down, thus letting him know that such an action was prohibited.

Mind set on driving Izaya crazy, Shizuo stopped bobbing his head up and down the throbbing length and instead focused on the upper part alone, alternating between biting softly and licking at the slit and at that small area beneath the head he knew from personal experience that felt heavenly when stimulated. Judging by how incoherent Izaya was as the bastard kept thrashing his head from side to side, Shizuo knew the insect would soon come undone, something he was looking forward to since the flea was always so composed and it pissed him off.

To speed up the process, Shizuo used his left hand to play with one of Izaya’s perky nubs while he wrapped the other around the heated length, stroking it roughly the way Izaya seemed to love it. He also went back to sucking and licking, increasing the speed until the flea’s desperate moans filled the room and his archenemy came with a loud cry, throwing his head back while tremors convulsed the beautiful lean body.

Seeing as how it was his first time tasting another guy’s load, Shizuo almost gagged as the somewhat bitter liquid hit the back of his throat and filled his mouth, but it wasn’t bad enough to deter him from swallowing and continuing to suck Izaya’s softening dick like it was the tastiest thing he’d ever had, until the damn thing was squeaky clean and he finally pulled away, smirking and licking his lips. “Yup, tastes like flea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for making you wait for so long. I hope you enjoyed it. _(:3」∠)_
> 
> Izaya most certainly did. ---> (,,¯﹃ ¯,,)


	21. Flash

It took Izaya a couple of minutes before he managed to catch his breath enough to reply to Shizuo's comment. "I don't taste like flea, you dumb brute."

"See for yourself." Smirking, Shizuo moved to kiss him, but Izaya pushed him away and got up, once again feeling annoyed that he couldn't resist his archenemy. He never expected to become so weak that he couldn't help but want to get fucked senseless whenever he found himself in Shizuo's presence.

"I'll be busy this week, so don't look for me; unless you're already missing my switchblade," Izaya warned and walked out the door before the beast even had a chance to protest, hoping that by the time he saw Shizuo again, he'd be able to resist him.

The next few days went by peacefully, except for a few minor inconveniences regarding his latest job, but that all changed sometimes during Monday evening when he received a message from Shizuo.

_[I miss you, flea. Why don't you come by the apartment tonight? I'm waiting for you.]_

Izaya snorted and opened the attachment to see what Shizuo had sent him, only to choke on the piece of fatty tuna he was eating when he saw a picture of the beast's dick in all its glory. The phone fell from his hand and Izaya panicked, torn between reaching for the coffee cup on the desk and getting down on his knees to grab the phone from beneath the desk before Namie got up and offered to help.

In the end, he decided that retrieving the phone was far more important than breathing, so he got down on his hands and knees, grabbed the device, pocketed it and tried to get up again, only to fail as black spots started to dance around at the edges of his vision. Namie must've realized that he needed help because she got up, walked up to him, handed him the coffee cup and then helped him up, all the while shaking her head as though he was an idiot she should've simply let die.

"I don't even want to know," she concluded. "And seeing how I just saved your life, I think it's okay if I leave an hour earlier, don't you?"

Izaya waved a dismissive hand as he continued to sip on the coffee, grateful that he'd soon be left alone. The whole thing was so ridiculous that he didn't know whether he should be laughing or crying. After all, the beast had just sent him a dick pic. _A dick pic!_ That wasn't something he would've ever imagined happening even in a million years.

The door closed behind Namie a few minutes later, _finally,_ so Izaya placed the coffee cup on the desk, took out the phone from his pocket and stared at the picture for a while, the maddening desire to get ravaged by that thing again almost making him get up and run to Shizuo's apartment. Instead, he unzipped his fly, took out his quickly growing erection and masturbated while staring at the picture and remembering how good it had felt to ride that thing.

He was just about to come when someone pressed the door handle and he froze, fingers still wrapped around the almost bursting shaft.

_"Open up, flea. It's me."_

Izaya let out a desperate needy whine at the sound of the voice he instantly recognized as belonging to Shizuo, but he didn't get up even though he really wanted to. As much as he wanted Shizuo to bend him over the desk and fuck him until he could no longer form words, he also knew that he would regret it afterwards. He really couldn't stand the thought of being so addicted to a beast he still very much hated.

 _"I know you're inside, so open the door before I open it myself,"_ Shizuo warned.

Now that he had the excuse he desperately needed, he gingerly stuffed his still hard dick inside the confines of his pants, made his way to the door, opened it and then headed back to his desk where he sat down before Shizuo could catch a glimpse of the bulge he was sporting. "What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone which he hoped would be enough to mask the lust he was feeling towards the beast giving him a smirk as it sauntered towards him.

"I was about to ask you if you liked the photo, but I already got my answer," Shizuo remarked, smirk growing since Izaya looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

 _Am I this transparent?_ Izaya couldn't help but think as the beast leaned forward, placed a hand on his nape and pulled him in for a kiss.


	22. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Hito Rabu, how I missed writing you! ヽ(♡‿♡)ノ

Izaya's hand flew to Shizuo's hair and he pulled the beast closer, moaning as the man's tongue ravaged his mouth for what felt like forever before the blond finally pulled away, smirking.

"What do you want?" Izaya asked, red-faced and out of breath. He was so turned on that even breathing hurt, the sensitive skin of his dick painfully rubbing against the material of his pants and making it very hard for him to swallow the whimpers threatening to spill past his abused lips.

"What do you think I want?" Shizuo purred, hand flying to his bow tie. "I want to fuck you until you can't walk anymore," he added and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. "To make you feel so good that all you can think about is my dick." And as he said that, he placed the bowtie and shirt on the desk, smirk widening when he saw the flea lick his lips.

 _Too late,_ Izaya thought since Shizuo's dick was pretty much the only thing he could think about ninety percent of the time. His eyes roamed over the monster's chest and then lower to the impressive bulge that his archenemy was sporting, the sight such a turn on that he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath least he wanted to end up jumping over the desk and fucking himself on Shizuo's shaft.

"Is that why you sent me the dick pic?" Izaya asked in a strangled voice, his brain having a hard time forming words since it appeared as though all his blood had rushed to his dick.

"What? You didn't like it? You can take a better one if you like," Shizuo suggested and proceeded to unbuckle his belt, not missing the way in which Izaya's eyes widened in anticipation.

"T-That's not what..." Izaya started and then lost his voice when the beast pulled out the engorged shaft, the sight making him squirm with how badly he wanted to get fucked by it.

"So you like the pic," Shizuo continued as he proceeded to lazily stroke his dick, knowing that the sight was driving the flea crazy.

"I don't―"

"The real thing is always better," Shizuo said and walked around the desk, only stopping when he was so close to Izaya that the only thing the flea had to do to take the shaft into his mouth was to lean forward a bit. Izaya appeared to be frozen, as though there was a war raging inside his mind on whether or not he should give in to his desires and allow his archenemy to give him maddening pleasure, so Shizuo remained still for a while, giving the other some time to make up his mind. He understood what the flea was going through, he himself fearing that he might end up falling for Izaya only to get his heart trampled on by the insect.

"It's okay to allow yourself to feel good once in a while," Shizuo told him as he ran the thumb of his free hand over the flea's lips, the action making the smaller body shudder in anticipation.

"You know what? For once I agree with you," Izaya purred a few moments later and leaned in, no longer able to push down the burning desire he had to take the beast's hard flesh into his mouth. He wanted to know how the beast tasted, but more than that he wanted to be the one to drive Shizuo crazy.

He began by running his tongue up the underside of Shizuo's shaft, starting from the base and then moving upwards, repeating the process a few more times before parting his lips and letting the head slip past wet lips. Shizuo's whole body shuddered and that made Izaya want to get the beast to react more, so he started bobbing his head up and down the monster's dick, using one hand to stroke the base of the blond's shaft and the other to free his own erection.

"Fuck, flea, you're so good," Shizuo praised him and leaned against Izaya's desk, the flea's ministrations making his knees go weak. Izaya was so beautiful that Shizuo couldn't help but raise a hand and run it though the flea's silky hair, cursing himself for ever having committed the sin of hurting the perfect creature that was Orihara Izaya. Everything about the flea was beautiful, from the pale skin to the malicious smirk that Shizuo used to want to wipe off the face of his enemy. Now, that same smirk turned him on, so much that he nearly came when the flea pulled away, smirking and licking his lips.


End file.
